


what she said

by ruue



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has a magic sword, Biting, Catra sits on Adora's lap, Everybody say thank you Mara, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Teasing, They can say fuck, ooohh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruue/pseuds/ruue
Summary: “Pfft. What makes you think you'd look hot in short hair?”Adora pouts. “I don't know...because you look, uh,”“Huh? Adora spit it out.” she detects a faint blush appearing on the other girl's cheeks.And that's enough for Catra to continue whatever it is she wants to do.orThe rain makes them horny so they fuck.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 344





	1. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora thinks Catra's short hair is hot.

Adora's damp hair falls perfectly on her shoulders as she sits in front of a mirror. Catra couldn't stop looking at her.

“Catra, should I cut my hair?” she beams.

It's a somewhat peaceful evening at Castle Brightmoon. Everyone else was either eating or was too tired to get out of bed after their rain shenanigans. 

“What why?” _you're already really pretty._

“I don't know, I just feel like summer's gonna be really hot this year.” Adora flashes a wink at her. 

_What a dork._ Catra stifles a laugh and prays to Mara that she gets through the night in one piece—or maybe not.

“Pfft. What makes you think you'd look hot in short hair?”

Adora pouts. “I don't know...because you look, uh,”

“Huh? Adora spit it out.” she detects a faint blush appearing on the other girl's cheeks. 

And that's enough for Catra to continue whatever it is she wants to do.

“What is _it_ , Adora?” Catra made her voice all sultry as she walked slowly towards Adora's dresser.

The feline gets an _idea_.

“It's nothing. Hah. Forget about it.” okay now Adora is definitely blushing. She's as red as beetroot. 

“Adora, you know you can tell me anything right?” Catra said as she played with the damp baby hairs that framed Adora's pretty face, gently caressing her jaw afterwards.

“Ijustthoughtitwashotbecauseyoulookhot.” Adora snapped and looked straight into Catra's yellow and blue eyes.

Now it was Catra’s turn to turn red. She lets go of Adora's hair. Feeling all mushy and clammy inside.

It takes her a full minute to come back to her senses as she decides to continue teasing her girlfriend a little more. 

She smirked, holding onto Adora's shoulder, admiring the muscles she saw, as she took her time lowering herself onto Adora's lap. 

“Say it _again_. I didn't quite catch that.”

She traps Adora's body between her thighs. 

Adora gulps. 

Catra is now _sitting_ on her. Straddling her, like _right there._ Talking to her like _that_.

“Catra, I—”

Adora feels that urge again, that itch that needs to be scratched. The itch that only Catra could scratch.

The feline is reminded of their proximity when Adora jerks and accidentally bucks her hips into hers. 

“Oh...what is it, Adora?” Catra licks the skin beneath her ear as she traces her index finger on the blond’s chin, tilting it a bit.

Adora's fingers find its way to her thighs.

Catra shudders beneath her touch and takes a second to study her. 

Then she sees it.

 _Oh fuck me._ Her tail flicks back and forth. Her purrs start betraying her.

“Catra,” Adora's voice deeper and softer this time, her breath painfully close to her skin.

A minute has never felt this slow. Catra never waits.

Then she feels it.

Adora's lips, kissing her neck, _fuck_. Catra blinks, once, twice. The pool inside of her is definitely spinning, whirling, whatever. All she can think about is...

Adora's hands now gripping her, squeezing her thighs, then her waist, “You're so hot,” then her—

 _Nothing_.

Adora laughs, “Hah! You should've seen your face. You really looked—”

Catra groans and shuts her up with a kiss, finally feeling Adora's warm lips on hers. Moaning as she felt Adora's tongue gliding on hers.

They move slowly at first, taking their time to taste each other as if they've never done this before. But they have, of course they have.

She started running her slim fingers through Adora's _sexy_ damp hair. Tugging at it, not too hard but not too soft either. Just enough to cause a shift in Adora's kisses. 

The blond started pulling her closer. Kissing her harder, longer. Hickeys possibly already forming on her skin.

Adora was touching her everywhere. 

There was grinding for sure and boy was it getting hot and well, _wet_.

“Mm…”

Their hips rolled in circular motions. Catra's tongue swiped across her bottom lip as she sucked it for a while. Her fangs bit it lightly before letting go.

The blond licks her lips, “Hmm, I thought we were just playing,” Adora’s blue eyes blink slowly while looking back at Catra’s swollen lips.

The feline grins, thinking that she's won the game, as she gives Adora one last kiss, “Yep. That's it for tonight good night princess.” and she salutes like a soldier, seemingly proud of her accomplishment.

Catra was about to stand up. But it was too late. 

Adora quickly grabbed her waist and placed her back in her lap.

“Not so fast. We're not done yet.”

 _Fuck. Mara,_ _what have I done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catra: hey sparkles, did you know that adora has a magic sword?  
> glimmer: what? ofc i do...wh—oh. i did not need to know that!


	2. Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Catra get what they want.

Adora places Catra back on her lap and fondles her breasts as she teases Catra's neck.

 _Fuck me_.

She tugs, harder. Adora's hair is a lot messier now. Still damp in her fingers. _Fingers_. 

Adora's fingers are playing with the hem of her underwear.

The feline gulps.

“Catra, take _this_ off.” and off it goes. 

There's not much left to undress for both of them. Adora isn't really wearing much. After all, she just got out of the shower. 

Adora rolls off Catra's tight top throwing it somewhere in the room.

She shivers as Adora touches her breasts and leans in.

Catra arches her back. Her mouth feels so...

“ _So_ good, Adora.”

Adora flicks her tongue on one of Catra's _perfect_ brown nipples and uses her left hand to rub and twist the other one. 

Catra rewards Adora her moans.

Sure, Adora knows what she wants and how to get it but Catra knows that too.

She wraps her fingers on the only fabric that’s keeping her girlfriend from being entirely naked underneath her. 

Catra pulls it down, making Adora gasp and look at her. Red and flustered.

“I want _this_ off too,” and Adora obeys.

Articles of clothing are now sprawled around them. They're _wet_ and they feel hot. Taking off their clothes did not fix that at all.

Adora's hands grips Catra's ass. Pushing her down, deep _deep_ down. 

They continue to roll their hips in steady circular motions. Practically grinding on each other until the pressure's too much. 

Nothing is too much though. 

Catra grasps Adora's shoulder then eyes her front. 

She takes Adora's hardened nipples in her mouth and swirls her tongue around it.

Then she _bites_.

Adora tilts her head back. “Fuck, Catra,” she groans, then leans back down to see her girlfriend sucking her. 

Catra's tongue flattens at the tip and she gazes up to see Adora biting her bottom lip.

This fuels something in Catra. 

She carefully slips out of the blond's lap and she kisses her way _down_. 

Adora stiffens when she feels Catra's hot breath right _there_. Dark mismatched eyes meet hers, asking for permission.

The blond is too turned on to actually say something. A little too excited. So instead she tugs on Catra's hair and shoves her towards her sticky core.

“God. _Yes_.”

Catra kisses her there and widens her lips at the latter's choice of words. 

“Catra, you better finish this or else—”

The feline's head shots back up, “Or _else_ what princess?”

She thinks. _Think Adora, think. Got it._

“No She-Ra magic tonight.” Adora smiles smugly.

Catra's cheeks glow red. _No She-Ra magic tonight?_ that won't happen. “Oh, you're on.”

The feline gets to work and spreads Adora's legs wrapping her arms around it. Locking it in place.

Adora's blue eyes close shut almost immediately when she feels Catra lick her folds. Up and down. Then all around. Stopping at her swollen nub.

Catra blows on it and it sends a whirlpool to her stomach. 

“Catra, wh—” Adora was about to debate why Catra stopped but then her girlfriend starts sucking.

“Hmm,”

Then she licks. Fast then slow and it feels so _great_.

“Fuck,” _Catra looks so pretty, eating her._ Adora bucks her hips, wanting more.

Catra seems to understand, given that they have done this a couple of times now but she still can't believe they're doing it again, that she's doing Adora again, that she can make Adora sound like that, make her wet like _this._

“Just like that, Catra,”

Adora starts playing with her own nipples. _What a sight to see_. Twisting and pulling. _She tastes so sweet._

“Uh,” _she's close_. The feline's tongue nudges her entrance, going in and out, finding that spongy spot. Adora's legs tighten around her.

“Catra,”

She decides to use her fingers to toy with the blond's stiff nub, making slow steady circles, while she tongue fucks her. 

“Fuck, _yes_.”

“Mm...” Catra moans and it drives literal vibrations to Adora's impending release.

“Catra, I'm—uh, fuck,”

Catra only goes faster. Rubbing small fast circles. Her tongue feels Adora's walls clench.

“Don't stop!”

She doesn't. She pokes and sucks and presses her tongue hard inside Adora. Apparently, magicats have really long tongues.

“Catra!” she screams and grips the handles on the chair, knuckles turning white.

Adora's body goes rigid as she comes, “Fuckk!”

Catra wastes no time to lap her juices, leaving no mess whatsoever. Kissing and sucking her folds clean as Adora rides out her high, _on her face_.

She plants feathery kisses on her inner thighs, admiring the perspiration that formed.

“Wow.” _yeah_ _wow_.

Catra almost forgets her own arousal because of the beads of sweat that rolled down Adora’s pale skin.

“Catra, come up here,”

Catra looks up with a smug smile and crosses her arms. Her ears prick up and her tail sways from side to side.

“Please?”

Adora looks hot and her hair, her perfect blond hair is still wet, poor hair.

“Let me kiss you.” Adora whines as she drags Catra back on her lap. She can taste herself on her girlfriend’s mouth. 

They make out for a few minutes.

Until Catra can't take it anymore. She feels the heat between her _dripping_. 

“Adora,” Catra pulls back and watches her. The blond's demeanor now patently darker. 

Her jaw slacks when she feels Adora trail small kisses on her collarbones, then her neck, then the back of her ear.

“Hey, that tickles!” a giggle escapes Catra's mouth.

Adora smiles. She takes the loose strands of hair on Catra's face and moves it away. _So pretty_.

Her thumb traces the outline of Catra's lips.

“I love you.”

Adora promptly pushes two fingers inside her as she feverishly sucks on the pulse point of Catra's neck.

Catra moans at the sudden entry. “Fuck, Adora!” not that she's complaining though. She likes it rough.

“ _Harder_.”

Adora thrusts her fingers inside with ease. Her girlfriend is soaked. “You're so hot, Catra.” because she is. 

“You—you said that already.”

“I did, didn't I?” Adora takes Catra's lips in hers as she slips another finger. The feline rolls her hips deeper.

“Oh god, that feels so good,”

“I know.” Catra feels Adora grin, probably feeling complacent with her work. She would usually shoot back but she's _too_ preoccupied right now.

The heel of Adora's hand is touching her clit and that's all she can focus on.

Adora keeps kissing her everywhere and she needs it _now_.

“F—fuck Adora, magic now.”

“Now?”

“ _Yes!_ ” she growls.

Adora's sword appears. Only, it's not a sword. It's transformed into some sort of object—an object they're both very fond of.

“Just, wait,”

It looks funny to Catra but Adora makes it feel different, she makes it feel _good_. The sword quickly attaches to Adora's pelvis. 

“There, okay.”

Adora guides her down and Catra feels the object slowly stretch her. She purrs loudly and Adora eyes her. 

“Is this okay?”

“Yes, it feels g—good,” Catra stammers, still adjusting to its size.

Adora looks at her lovingly and kisses her fingertips.

When Catra starts moving, Adora bucks her hips to match with her pace, determined to please her girlfriend to the best of her abilities.

Catra’s nails rake her scalp. The blond takes a hint and thrusts further.

“Adora, right there,”

Adora feels her walls getting tighter, so she fucks harder, faster and deeper.

“Adora!” Catra sinks her fangs into Adora's shoulder. 

“Catra...” Adora loves it when Catra bites her but she won't admit it. _Not yet_. Not tonight.

Her thrusts are getting sloppier. Adora feels herself getting aroused the second time around. 

Catra kisses the abused skin and grits her teeth, bending her back while she grips onto Adora's neck. She breathes heavily then lines her forehead with Adora's.

“Keep going,” she snarls.

Adora heeds and keeps _going_ until Catra says so. She moves her hips and angles herself to hit just the right spots. 

She strokes Catra's folds, deftly rubbing her clit.

“Adora!” _come on Catra._ She pulls her tail lightly.

“I'm here, let it out.” she heaves, kissing the column of Catra's neck.

“Shit!” Catra peaks and her body shakes uncontrollably, coating the vibrating shaft between Adora’s legs. 

She pants as her muscles relax and Adora can't help but stare. 

“I'm so lucky,” _oops_. She wasn’t supposed to say that out loud. Her blue eyes widened in surprise.

Catra finally catches her breath, wiping the sweat on her forehead and she laughs, “Idiot, I love you too.”

_Mara, you're the fucking best._


End file.
